Die Letzte Jagd
by ansaye
Summary: Mit Hilfe seiner unbekannten Identität als Assassine will Legolas alte Rechnungen mit seiner Mutter begleichen. Ein alter Bekannter (OC) steht ihm dabei im Weg. *fin*
1. Teil I

Rating: R

A/N: Thx an Nurtholiel, Amleth, Yaki und Neca

Disclaimer: gehört wie immer alles Tolkien, allerdings sind Tirinas und Kiriel _MEIN_ *evil laughter*, Lyrics sind von Staind

außerdem… seid lieb und reviewt, aye?

WARNINGS: Flashback auf Vergewaltigung

Die letzte Jagd

Die riesige Katze streckte sich noch ein letztes Mal, bevor sie, ohne den geringsten Laut zu verursachen, den Baum hinabkletterte. Es gab kein Rascheln des welken Laubes, kein Zweig knackte, als sie mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen durch das Dickicht schlüpfte. Nur das Zittern der Grashalme verriet, welchen Weg sie eingeschlagen hatte. 

Die Tiere des Waldes waren ahnungslos und im Schein des vollen Mondes herrschte ein geschäftiges Treiben. Hasen erholten sich in der kühlen Nachtluft von dem vorangegangenen staubtrockenen Sommertag. Flinke Mäuse huschten umher und suchten im Schutz der Nacht nach Futter. Einige Rehe ästen friedlich auf der Lichtung. 

Doch keines der Tiere bemerkte das Paar großer, gelber Augen, das, ohne auch nur einmal zu blinzeln, aus dem Gebüsch starrte. Das schwarze Fell wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, die Krallen waren tief in den weichen Waldboden eingegraben. Plötzlich, ein Anspannen der Muskeln, ein kühl berechneter Sprung und der Todesschrei eines Tieres gellte durch den Wald. Die Tiere flohen so schnell sie konnten; nicht alle würden noch ihre schützenden Höhlen erreichen. 

Kein Lebewesen wagte sich mehr zu rühren in dieser Nacht, nur flüsternd ging die Nachricht umher: _Gyrythos ist wieder auf der Jagd._

***

_If ever you had said to me before_

_That I would live this life that I am_

_Living now I guess it's all so strange_

_To feel the way I do inside but_

_Have so much that I could feel some_

_pride for in my life so why is it that_

_I feel like this_

Staind: Change (Break the Cycle)

Wie lange sie wohl brauchen würden, um die Frau zu finden? Ein- zwei Tage, höchstens. Die Verwesung würde schließlich erheblich durch die unerträglich heißen Temperaturen vorangetrieben werden. Außerdem war es nicht gerade unauffällig, wenn sich plötzlich Aasgeier sammelten und begannen, über dem Haus zu kreisen. 

Doch dieses Risiko musste er eingehen. Die Elbin hatte entschieden zu viel über ihn und seine Mission gewusst. Ihretwegen hatte er beinahe ein ganzes Jahrhundert an wertvoller Zeit verloren. Vielleicht, wenn sie geantwortet hätte, als er sie zum ersten Mal nach dem Aufenthaltsort der Elbenringe gefragt hatte, wäre ihr Tod kurz und schmerzlos ausgefallen. Doch ihre Schreie hatte Legolas beinahe genossen; schließlich hatte sie ihn lange genug an der Nase herumgeführt. 

Die letzte Etappe führte ihn zu Círdan, wo er sein Ziel erreichen würde. 

*

Tirinas lächelte selbstzufrieden. Wie dumm dieser Prinz Legolas doch war! Er war direkt in sein eigenes Verderben gelaufen, als er seinem Schwur Folge geleistet hatte, seine Mutter zu retten. Narya wollte er finden; den mächtigsten der drei Elbenringe, so wie sie ihn gebeten hatte. 

Die Herrin des Düsterwaldes hatte klug gehandelt, als sie das Leben, das Legolas ihr schuldete, in ihrer Bitte besonders herausgehoben hatte. Tirinas hoffte zwar, dass der Elbin bewusst war, dass sie damit die schützende Mauer abriss, die sie vor einem Dolch zwischen den Rippen bewahrte, doch er schätzte sie als klug genug ein um zu wissen, was sie tat. Der Prinz und sein Ehrgefühl! Der Fürst lachte rau. Diese noblen Vorstellungen würden dem Prinzen einmal sein Leben kosten. 

Anscheinend machte es der Elbenlady Spaß ihren Sohn so zu behandeln, als wäre er einer ihrer Sklaven, die sie nach Belieben schlagen und mental zu Boden bringen konnte. Sogar in den niedrigsten Kreisen des Hofes war bekannt, dass sich der jüngste Sohn des Königs und dessen Mutter beinahe krankhaft verabscheuten. Trotzdem machte sich der Elb die Mühe, eine Heilung für die Königin zu finden, den Ring, was allerdings niemandem außer Tirinas bekannt war. 

Legolas war bereits elf der zwölf Menschenleben lang unterwegs, die der Mutter noch blieben bis sie ihrer Krankheit erliegen würde.

Tirinas durchschaute nicht, weshalb sich der Prinz überhaupt so anstrengte, den Ring zu finden, der die einzige Heilungschance der Lady darstellte. Er hasste seine Mutter schließlich, verständlich, wenn man einen Blick auf die Art und Weise warf, wie die Elbin ihren Sohn seit jeher behandelt hatte. 

Ihr Verhalten war Tirinas überhaupt ein Rätsel. Als eine der wenigen Eldar, welche die Gabe hatten, in die Zukunft zu sehen hätte sie doch wissen müssen, zu was für einem begabten Krieger sich ihr Sohn einmal entwickeln würde. 

Als einziger der Adelsfamilie war Legolas auch ohne Eskorte sicher und sowohl im Bogenschießen als auch im Kampf mit seinen beinahe legendären Elbenmessern gehörte er zur Elite Düsterwalds. Es war zwar so, dass der Prinz manchmal etwas unheimlich erschien, wenn er kaum ein Wort von sich gab und in seinen dunklen Gewändern in einem abgelegenen Winkel seine Messer wetzte, allerdings war dies doch kein Grund, ihn wie einen schmutzigen Lakaien zu behandeln! 

Was mochte die Herrin der Waldelben gesehen haben, als die Zukunft sich zeigte?

*

"Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Herr, doch Ihr dürft das Haus Círdans nicht betreten, solange Ihr Euch nicht eindeutig ausweisen könnt. Wo käme er denn hin, wenn ich jeden Unbekannten, der mir nicht einmal sein Gesicht zeigt, in seine Nähe ließe?"

Legolas starrte die Türhüterin wütend an. Was dachte sie sich etwa wer sie war, dass sie die Besucher des Elbenfürsten nicht einmal mit ihm sprechen ließ? Círdan selbst? "Es ist außerordentlich wichtig. Ich muss mit ihm reden." 

Dies war nicht einmal gelogen; seine Angelegenheit war von einiger Bedeutung; zumindest für ihn und seine Mutter. Legolas verengte grimmig die Augen als er sich den Augenblick vorstellte, in dem er der Herrin Düsterwalds Narya überreichen würde. In dem Augenblick, da sie ihn an den Finger gesteckt hatte, war seine Schuld getilgt. Was bedeutete, dass er sie töten würde. Langsam und äußerst schmerzvoll; sie sollte sich an jede einzelne Bosheit erinnern, die sie ihm je an den Kopf geschleudert hatte. Denn seine Zeit mit ihr war ein immerwährender Albtraum gewesen. 

Wo sie in der Öffentlichkeit als 'der Stern Düsterwalds' bekannt war, sah Legolas sie als eine grausame Dämonin, die ihn hinter verschlossenen Türen fertig machte. Auch in seinen Körper hatte sie tiefe Wunden und Narben eingegraben, an Stellen seines einst schmächtigen Knabenkörpers, die niemand je zu Gesicht bekam und deren Verstümmelung für Außenstehende somit nicht vorhanden waren. Scham hatte in den gequälten Augen des Jungen gebrannt, wenn er seine Mutter auch nur ansah; Jahrhunderte hindurch. Doch sie würde bezahlen. Jede einzelne ihrer Schulden, seine Wunden, würde sie mit ihrem eigenen Blut tilgen. 

Ihr Tod würde nicht in die Reihe der ungeklärten Morde eingehen, die bei den ängstlichen Menschen und Elben als Opfer Gyrythos bekannt waren. Ein heiseres Lachen. Gyrythos, 'Tode' wie die Übersetzung in Westron lautete. Wer hinter dem unbekannten Mörder steckte, war nur ihm allein bekannt. Katzenhaft verengte der Elb seine Augen, als er an seine wahre Identität dachte. 

"Ich sagte nein, Herr", riss ihn die ungeduldige Stimme der elbischen Türhüterin aus den Gedanken. Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte sich Legolas um. 

Als das Mädchen am nächsten Morgen gefunden wurde, war es bereits einige Stunden tot.

*

Die Torwächterin des nächsten Tages ließ den Prinzen von Düsterwald ohne zu fragen durch, auch wenn sie sich wunderte, weshalb der unbekannte Besucher die Kapuze so weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Vorsichtig schlich der Elb durch den blühenden Garten zum Hafen hinunter. Wo mochte Círdan nur sein? Unten am Wasser entdeckte er einige Bretter; zumindest hatte er den Arbeitplatz des Schiffsbauers gefunden. Er betastete den sorgfältig aufgeschichteten Stapel staunend. Wie sollten solch leichte Materialien jemals einen Elben über das Meer tragen? 

Fast hätte er die Stimmen überhört, die sich rasch näherten. Legolas zog sich geschmeidig hinter die Bretter und wartete, wer kommen würde. Es waren zwei Männer, einer davon mit langem Bart und Haar. Der andere, so vermutete Legolas, musste Círdan sein, denn er war ein Elb, wie die spitzten Ohren und die anmutige Körperhaltung verrieten. Das Gesicht des Fürsten war zeitlos, seine Augen blickten freundlich und offenherzig, doch in seiner Stimme schwang etwas Bedeutungsschweres mit.

"Maiar, ich kenne zwar nicht einmal deinen Namen, doch ich spüre, dass du noch großes bewirken wirst." Seine Mine wurde feierlich. "Hiermit überreiche ich dir Narya den Großen, einen der mächtigen drei Elbenringe. Halte ihn strengstens geheim und er wird dir größere Dienste erweisen, als er es mir je könnte."

Legolas´ Augen wurde schmal, als er sah, wie der alte Elb einen Ring mit rotem Stein vom Finger zog und ihn dem Maiar ansteckte. Dieser verbeugte sich nur schweigend; jedes Wort des Dankes wäre hier unangebracht gewesen. 

"Gandalf der Graue steht tief in deiner Schuld", sagte er schließlich, "und er wird dies nicht vergessen." Damit drehte er sich um und ging mit wehendem Umhang davon. Einen Augenblick lang war Legolas versucht, dem Maiar zu folgen um ihm den ersehnten Ring mit Gewalt zu nehmen, doch ein Blick auf den harmlos aussehenden Eschenstab in der Hand des Magiers belehrte ihn eines besseren. Mit irdischen Waffen würde er für den Zauberer keine ernsthafte Bedrohung darstellen. Lautlos seufzend hakte er in Gedanken den Punkt 'Círdan' ab. Es reizte ihn nicht einmal, den Elben zu töten; es war schließlich nicht notwendig. Außerdem... Sicherlich wusste er über den Verbleib der beiden anderen Ringe Bescheid, und mit dieser Information würde er bestimmt nicht freiwillig herausrücken. Er zog sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und machte einen entschlossenen Blick aus seinem Versteck heraus.

"Guten Tag, Lord Círdan" 

Der ältere Elb zuckte zusammen, als er Legolas direkt hinter sich hörte. Plötzlich lächelte er. "Wenn das nicht der jüngste Sohn Thranduils ist? Es ist einige Jahre her, als ich Euch zum letzten Mal gesehen habe, Prinz. Was führt euch hierher?"

"Da ich ohnehin hier in der Gegend zu tun hatte, überbringe ich Euch auch noch die Grüße des Hofes von Düsterwald.", improvisierte Legolas und brachte ein gezwungenes Lächeln zustande. 

"Das ist aber schön!" Der Schiffsbauer grinste dämlich, als wären seine Worte besonders lustig. Anscheinend nagte die Frage an ihm, ob der Prinz über sein Gespräch mit Gandalf Bescheid wusste. Doch durch einige gezielt naive Fragen zerstreute Legolas die Zweifel des Alten. Fassungslos bemerkte er, wie vertrauensselig der Elbenlord war. Hatte er die Ausflüchte des Prinzen tatsächlich nicht durchschaut? Er musste wahrhaftig eine hohe Meinung von seinem Vater haben, wenn er dessen Sohn so sehr vertraute. 

Nach einer Weile an höflicher Unterhaltung wandte sich Legolas wieder zum Gehen, den Ring hatte er komplett vergessen. Doch Círdan hielt ihn zurück. Prüfend musterte er ihn, dann sagte er leise: "Prinz, könntet ihr mir eine Bitte erfüllen? Wenn Ihr Euren Heimweg antretet, schaut bei Lord Elrond und im Goldenen Wald vorbei und richtete Folgende Botschaft aus: '_Er_ ist bei dem Maiar Gandalf dem Grauen.', sie werden verstehen."

Legolas nickte dem alten Elben beruhigend zu. "Gerne, es liegt ohnehin auf meinem Weg." 

Círdan seufzte erleichtert, dann fuhr er fort: "Ich werde Euch eine Kriegerin zu Eurem Schutz mitgeben; die Straßen sind unsicher. Sie wird Euch bis zu Lady Galadriel begleiten, denn sie soll sich dort für eine Weile erholen." Seine Augen wurden dunkel vor Trauer. "Sie musste sich den Mord an ihrer Freundin mit ansehen. Das arme Mädchen, eine meiner Türhüterinnen, wurde diese Nacht erstochen." 

*

"Nein, ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen." Das Mädchen blickte für einen Augenblick in die Ferne. "Nur einmal, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte ich sein Profil zu sehen. Allerdings würde das auf jeden Bewohner Mittelerdes passen; vom Hobbit bis zum Ork." 

"Hast du bereits mit jemandem darüber gesprochen? Das könnte helfen, das schreckliche Erlebnis zu verdauen?" Wenn sie jetzt nur nicht sagte, dass sie allen Elben ihrer Umgebung eine Beschreibung Gyrythos geliefert hatte!

"Nur mit meinem Bruder; doch es geht mir wirklich gut."

Sie schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen und Legolas, der erfahren hatte, was er wissen wollte, ging vorsichtig auf ein unverfänglicheres Thema über. Innerlich atmete er erleichtert auf. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass ihm jemand auf die Spur käme! 

Er warf einen Blick auf die Elbin neben ihm. Erstaunlich, wie gut sie sich die ganze Woche im Sattel gehalten hatte. Anscheinend steckte einiges in ihr, was man auf den ersten Blick nicht vermuten würde. Trotz ihrer geringen Größe war sie eine ernstzunehmende Gegnerin wenn sie ein Schwert in der Hand hatte. Hinter ihren braunen Augen lag eine überraschende Intelligenz, die Legolas nie bei einer Frau vermutet hätte; seine Mutter ausgenommen. 

Der Prinz hatte beschlossen, erst das Mädchen bei Galadriel abzuliefern, bevor er nach Bruchtal ging. Das bedeutete zwar einen enormen Umweg, doch er wollte keine unnötigen Zeugen gegen ihn haben, wenn der Lord "verunglückte" und sein Ring auf mysteriöse Weise verschwand. Mit einem Kopfschütteln trieb der Elb sein Pferd an. Wie sollten die Ringe geschützt werden, wenn Círdan jedem dahergelaufenen Fremden erzählte, wo sie zu finden waren? _'Er ist bei dem Maiar Gandalf dem Grauen.'; diese Botschaft zu überbringen an Lord Elrond und Lady Galadriel'_.

 Wie konnte der Elbenfürst nur derart naiv sein? 

***

Der schmächtige Junge lag eingerollt im Bett, einen Teddybären an sich gedrückt. Mit angsterfüllten Augen lauschte er in die Stille und Dunkelheit. Plötzlich packte er seinen Bären fester und biss sich auf die Lippe, bis er einen metallenen Geschmack von Blut im Mund schmeckte. Denn draußen im Korridor waren Schritte laut geworden. Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und ein schwacher Lichtstreifen zeichnete sich am Boden ab. Was hatte er sich nur für falsche Hoffnungen gemacht? Er hätte wissen müssen was geschehen würde, wenn er wieder auf das Schloss des Fürsten Tirinas kam. 

Er sah die stahlharten Augen und die spöttische Stimme seiner Mutter vor sich. "Sei kein Feigling, Legolas. Gib einfach zu, dass du dich im Dunkeln fürchtest. Und was die Behauptungen über Fürst Tirinas betrifft... _Wage _es nicht, diese Lügen auch nur _irgend_jemandem weiterzuerzählen. _Du_ bist schließlich der Prinz, Söhnchen, und solltest daher genauestens darüber informiert sein, was mit Elben passiert, die schändliche Unwahrheiten verbreiten." 

Natürlich wusste die Herrin Düsterwalds nur zu gut, was im Schloss des Elben vor sich ging. Allerdings hieß das noch lange nicht, dass der Fürst ihre Gunst verloren hatte. Im Gegenteil...

Eine raue Hand zerrte rücksichtslos am dünnen Hemd des Jungen. Schwielige Finger führen verlangend über das weiche Haar und die sanfte Haut, die von Narben und Wunden zerrissen war. Legolas spürte die Berührung an Hals, an der Brust und der Seite. Verzweifelt versuchte er freizukommen. Schreien war zwecklos. In diesem verlassenen Seitenflügel befand sich um diese späte Zeit niemand mehr außer dem Leibdiener des Fürsten, und dieser billigte die Handlungen seines Herren durchaus. Schaudernd schob Legolas die Erinnerung an die Nacht, in der zwei Paar Füße vor seiner Kammer zum Stehen gekommen waren beiseite und schlug mit aller Kraft gegen das Schienbein des Elben. Doch dieser verzog keine Mine; der verzweifelte Widerstand schien ihn nur noch mehr zu erregen. Immer tiefer und fordernder wanderten seine Hände. 

Legolas gab, wie bereits viele Nächte zuvor allen Widerstand gegen den um vieles stärkeren Elben auf. Er lag da, sein Blick suchte durch das Fenster den Mond und die Sterne, die seit jeher am Himmel standen, als wollte er sie um Trost und Hilfe anflehen, während er ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Die Ausdünstung nach teurem und sehr starkem Wein stieg ihm in die Nase und er verschloss angeekelt die Augen vor dem schweißglänzenden Körper über sich.  Er spürte nur noch Hände, Hände an seinem gesamten Körper, die ihn beschmutzten. Überall tasteten und zerrten sie, teils vorsichtig und neugierig, teils erwartungslos und triumphierend. Raue Lippen auf seinem Haar, an seiner Kehle und an den Wunden an der Innenseite seiner Beine. Stumm lag Legolas da, während sein Innerstes aufschrie und silberne Tränen vergoss. Schließlich, nach Stunden wie ihm schien, ließ der Elb von ihm ab. 

Noch lange stand der schmächtige Junge am Fenster und blickte sehnsüchtig hinaus zu den Sternen, denn sie waren das einzige, an das er sich wenden konnte, das ihm niemand nahm. Frierend ging er wieder zu seinem Bett zurück; auf den zerwühlten Laken lag sein Teddybär, dessen aufgenähtes Gesicht ihm schadenfroh entgegengrinste.  Legolas schleuderte ihn weg bevor er sich auf das Bett warf und sein Gesicht im Kissen vergrub. Ohne auch nur eine einzige Träne zu vergießen schlief er endlich ein. 

Ein Funke des Kaminfeuers war unterdessen auf den Bären am Boden übergesprungen, wo er schwach weiterglimmte und sich tief in den Stoff hineinfraß.

***

Schweißgebadet erwachte Legolas am nächsten Morgen noch bevor Sonnenaufgang. Entschieden vertrieb er die Erinnerungen und Reste eines Albtraumes aus dem Kopf. Die junge Elbin, einige Meter von ihm entfernt, schlief noch. Daher wandte er sich dem Frühstück zu, bis ihn das Klingeln von Glöckchen an einem Pferdezaumzeug aufhorchen ließ. 

Ein dunkelhaariger Elb ritt zwischen den Bäumen heran, sein Gesicht zeigte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit zur Reisegefährtin des Prinzen. Vor dieser zog er an den Zügeln, sprang vom Pferd und beugte sich vorsichtig nach unten ehe Legolas bei ihm war. Doch der Elb lächelte nur leicht. 

"Macht Euch keine Sorgen um Kiriel, ich bin ihr Bruder", erklärte er leise. "Doch ich bin euch nachgeritten, da ich dringend mit Euch reden muss, Sohn Thranduils. Gehen wir doch ein Stück weiter weg." Er zerrte Legolas auf eine kleine Lichtung und trat einen Schritt zurück. 

"Kiriel. Sie hat dieses Blutbad noch immer nicht überwunden. Obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde. Wisst Ihr, weshalb sie so dringend nach Lothlórien will?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten fuhr er fort. "Sie flieht vor Gyrythos. Denn sie fürchtet, zu viel über den Unbekannten zu wissen, als dass er sie am Leben lassen könnte. Ursprünglich wollte sie nicht einmal einen Begleiter mitnehmen, da sie niemandem mehr traute." Versonnen blickte er in die Ferne. "Prinz Legolas, ich musste ihr versprechen, nichts weiterzusagen, was sie mir anvertraut hat. Informationen, die interessante Schlussfolgerungen zulassen." Eine weitere lange Pause. "Hier im Westen sehen wir sehr selten blonde Elben, denn die Bewohner der östlichen Wälder bleiben lieber bei ihren Bäumen und reisen nicht gerne." 

Sein langes, dunkles Haar flatterte im Wind, als er eine Hand nach den langen Flechten Legolas` ausstreckte. 

Dieser wich zurück. Dieser Elb sollte gefälligst seine Finger bei sich lassen und endlich auf den Punkt kommen! Gereizt spielte er mit dem langen, silbernen Messer, das er immer griffbereit trug. 

Sein Gegenüber zuckte heftig zusammen und griff hastig unter seinen Umhang, wo Legolas ein Schwert vermutete. "Das Haar... Prinz, unter der Kapuze der Mörders verbargen sich lange, blonde Strähnen." 

Legolas versuchte eine gleichgültige Mine zu bewahren, doch innerlich verfluchte er leise diesen Elben, dessen Schwester und seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit. 

Eine unausgesprochene Frage hing lastend zwischen den beiden Eldar in der Luft. Legolas spannte sprungbereit seinen Körper an, als sich der dunkelhaarige Elb rührte. Dessen Stimme klang absolut ruhig und von sich überzeugt. 

"Ich werde euch töten... _Gyrythos_!" 

Damit sprang er mit vorgestrecktem Schwert auf den Prinzen zu. Legolas drehte sich katzengleich zur Seite. Wie hatte er nur so unvorsichtig sein können sein Schwert neben seinem Lager liegen zu lassen?!

Auf dem Gesicht des dunkelhaarigen Elben breitete sich ein grausames Lächeln aus. Er spielte mit seinem Gegner, denn er wusste, dass dieser weit im Nachteil war. Doch er spürte, wie er für den Prinzen allmählich eine Bewunderung entwickelte. 

Ihm wurde auch klar, weshalb die Gegner Gyrythos immer nur zweite Sieger gewesen waren: seine Augen konzentriert wehrte er sich mit dem Messer äußerst erfolgreich gegen das scharfe Schwert. Der Elb fluchte, als ihm die Klinge einen langen Schnitt am Arm beibrachte. Dass das erste Blut nicht auf der Seite des Mörders floss sprach definitiv gegen ihn. Nach kurzer Zeit war die Schneide des Messers bereits rot von seinem Blut, denn die Angriffe des blonden Elben waren sehr genau kalkuliert. Kaum verfehlten sie ihr Ziel und so schnell die Messerspitze vorschoss, so rasch zog er sich auch wieder aus dem Bereich der Schwertklinge zurück. 

Der erst so selbstsichere Elb beschloss den Kampf nach Möglichkeit so schnell wie möglich zu beenden. Durch die flinken Angriffe Gyrythos spürte er bereits eine Müdigkeit in seinen Armen und Beinen und seine Konzentration ließ immer mehr nach. Immer mehr Blut floss und mit Wut musste er feststellen, dass es fast ausschließlich sein eigenes war. 

Dieser blonde Elb vor ihm, so harmlos er auch erscheinen mochte war kaltblütiger als er gedacht hatte. Ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung stieß er unermüdlich nach vorne, sein Gesicht verriet vollste Konzentration. Für einen Augenblick erschien er mit dem Bild eines schwarzen Panthers zu verschmelzen, der sich geschmeidig gegen alle Schwertstreiche zur Wehr setzte. 

Doch endlich war dieser Teufel gegen einen Baum getrieben in der Falle. Der dunkelhaarige Elb holte weit zu seinem letzten Hieb aus; am Schluss siegte doch immer wieder die gerechte Sache. Die katzenhaften Augen Gyrythos blickten hart und verrieten keinen seiner Gedanken. Seine Bewegungen, obwohl immer noch anmutig, waren schwerfälliger als zu Beginn des Kampfes. Sein blondes Haar, das ihn letztendlich verraten hatte flatterte im stärker gewordenen Wind und sein schlanker muskulöser Körper machten die gewaltige Spannung sichtbar. Fast bedauernd zögerte er kurz, bevor er endlich das Schwert auf den ungeschützten Körper peitschen ließ. 

Dieser Augenblick kostete ihm das Leben. Mit gewaltiger Kraftanstrengung stieß sich Gyrythos am Baumstamm in seinem Rücken ab und brachte sich in einem mächtigen Sprung hinter dem dunkelhaarigen Eldar in Sicherheit. Als sich sein Gegner umdrehte, stieß er ihm seinen Messer zwischen die Rippen. Der Elb war sofort tot und Legolas wischte die blutige Klinge am Umhang des Gefallenen ab. 

"Du hast zuviel geredet.", sagte er verächtlich und erhob sich müde. Weshalb hatte dieser unvernünftige Elb den Kampf provoziert? Hatte er sich tatsächlich eingebildet, gegen _Gyrythos_ stehen zu können? 

Plötzlich hatte Legolas das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Möglichst langsam und unauffällig hob er das Schwert des getöteten  Elben auf und drehte sich langsam um. Ein leiser Fluch entfuhr seinen Lippen. Dort am Waldrand an den Bäumen stand Kiriel. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen, als sie auf die beiden Eldar starrte. Als sie aufsah, trafen sich die ihre Blicke. Legolas erkannte nicht nur Trauer und Entsetzen in ihren Augen, sondern auch Verstehen. Sie nickte abwesend und trat einen Schritt auf die Lichtung hinaus. In ihrer Hand hatte sie ebenfalls ein Elbenmesser. 

"Tu, was du tun musst, Gyrythos. Doch ich werde mein Leben teuer verkaufen."

Legolas biss sich auf die Lippe. Dies hatte er nicht gewollt. Doch das Mädchen griff bereits an. Mit einigen wenigen Schlägen hatte Legolas ihr das Messer aus der Hand geschlagen.

Während er seine eigene Waffe wieder einsteckte, sah er kurz auf. "Du kämpfst gut; besser als dein Bruder." 

Verächtlich blickte sie ihn an: "Hör mit deinem Mitleid auf; mein Bruder ist tot und ich werde es auch bald sein. Weshalb lügst du mich an?" 

"Dein Bruder war ein Feigling. Er hat nicht einmal mit gleichen Waffen angegriffen. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich je mit ihm verglichen habe." Seine Stimme klang abwertend, wie die Elbin bemerkte.

"Weshalb tötest du mich nicht einfach? Es ist ganz leicht, du hast es schon oft getan."

Legolas presste die Lippen zusammen und zog ohne ein weiteres Wort das Messer aus seinem Stiefel. Noch immer zögerte er. 

"Was wartest du noch? Dies ist doch die Waffe, mit der du deine Opfer für gewöhnlich tötest."

In der Tat war es das lange, silberne Messer mit seinen verschlungenen Verzierungen, das zur Identität Gyrythos gehörte. Das Muster des Schwertgriffes und die unbarmherzigen stahlblauen Augen dahinter waren normalerweise das Letzte, was die Todgeweihten als letztes vom Diesseits wahrnahmen. Langsam legte er das Messer an den Hals der Elbin. Die Haut war weich und sah beinahe transparent aus, wenn die kühle Schwertklinge den Hals streifte. 

"Es tut mir leid. Kiriel."

Das Mädchen zuckte überrascht zusammen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ihren Namen aussprach. Bis jetzt war sie immer nur das 'Mädchen' gewesen. Ein weicher Klang war in die harte Stimme Gyrythos gekommen, als würde es ihm tatsächlich leid tun, sie zu erstechen. 

"...und passt auf, dass ihr keinen der beiden tödlich erwischt."

Die Worte waren zwar leise, doch nicht sehr unauffällig gesprochen. Irritiert blickte Legolas auf. Die Elbin nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sich freizubekommen. 

"Er will den Blonden lebend, so lautet sein Befehl."

Ein Knacksen im Gebüsch verriet Legolas, dass die Lichtung umstellt war. Doch die Bogenschützen würden, wie der unvorsichtige Anführer bereits verraten hatte, gezwungenermaßen zumindest am Anfang nicht schießen. Abwägend schätzte er die Entfernung zwischen sich und dem Felsen in der Mitte des freien Platzes ab. Zwei Meter; höchstens. 

"Bleibt wo Ihr seid, Prinz von Düsterwald, und lasst die Waffen fallen. Wir sind in der Überzahl und unsere Bogen sind gespannt."

Mit einem gewaltigen Sprung packte Legolas Kiriel und stieß sie unsanft gegen den Felsen. Schützend stellte er sich vor sie, darauf hoffend, dass sie keine Waffe bei sich trug. Es war ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, als er dem Mädchen den Rücken zuwandte. Ein humorloses Lachen; wo sollte er hinkommen, wenn _Gyrythos_ begann, seinem _Glück_ zu vertrauen?

"Ergib dich, habe ich gesagt!" Ein untersetzter, blonder Elb trat aus der Baumreihe, zwei Soldaten folgten ihm mit gespanntem Bogen. 

Als einzige Antwort hob Legolas die Klinge vor sein Gesicht, sodass sie das erste Sonnenlicht des frühen Morgens widerspiegelte. 

"Möchtest du etwa gegen zwanzig von uns kämpfen?" Der Anführer hatte ein hässliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. 

Plötzlich schrie Kiriel hinter ihm laut auf und drängte sich vor, um ihren Körper schützend zwischen Legolas und den Soldaten zu stellen. 

Im selben Augenblick brüllte auch der Anführer wütend los: "Ich sagte _nicht_ schießen, verflucht!"

Wie in Zeitlupe sah der Elb einen Pfeil auf sich zufliegen. Obwohl er verzweifelt versuchte, das Mädchen wegzustoßen, war er zu langsam. Die tödliche Spitze, ursprünglich auf ihn gerichtet, bohrte sich in den Leib Kiriels und sie sank zu Boden. 

Legolas kniete sich über sie. "Weshalb hast du das getan? Ich wollte dich töten!"

Kiriel lachte schwer, ein Blutfaden rann aus ihrem Mundwinkel. "Weil ich dich liebe, Gyrythos."

Legolas starrte sie überrascht an, bis er kalten Stahl an seiner Kehle spürte. 

"Das Spiel ist aus. Kommst du freiwillig mit?"

Der mörderische Blick aus den Augen des Waldelben genügte als Antwort. 

*

Äußerst gereizt betrat der Anführer den großen Saal des Fürsten. "Herr, hier habt ihr den Elben, den ihr verlangt habt." Knurrig fügte er hinzu: "Es hat uns vier Soldaten und die Begleiterin des Gefangenen gekostet."

"Mein Dank. Ihr könnt Euch zurückziehen."

Der Elb trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf einen schwer gefesselten Eldar frei.

"Prinz Legolas. Willkommen auf meiner Burg."

"Ich danke für Eure Gastfreundschaft, Lord Tirinas", erwiderte er sarkastisch. "Sie ist überwältigend, wie immer."

Der Fürst blickte ihn abschätzend an. "Ich glaube kaum, dass wir uns etwas vormachen können. Du gibst mir den Ring für deine Mutter und dein Aufenthalt wird sich um einiges angenehmer gestalten."

"Nein."

"Was soll das heißen, _nein_?"

"Ich habe ihn nicht."

"_Natürlich_ nicht. Hast du schon in deiner Tasche nachgesehen?"

"Ich lüge nicht. Doch wenn du mir nicht glaubst..." Legolas wandte sich schulterzuckend ab.

"Weißt du, ich glaube du hast ihn tatsächlich nicht." Der Fürst schüttelte den Kopf. "Du lässt nach, Prinz. Allerdings weiß ich, dass du zumindest den Aufenthaltsort der anderen Ringe kennst und ihn mir bereitwilligst verraten wirst."

"Ich sehe das ein bisschen anders."

"Nun, wir werden sehen. Wachen, führt ihn ab!"

***

Valar, war dieser Neuankömmling dickköpfig! Ilithan, der inoffizielle Wortgeber des jämmerlichen Haufens an Gefangenen des Fürsten Tirinas lauschte wieder auf die erregten Stimmen, die laut aus einem der geöffneten Fenster drang. Sie waren sogar noch hier im Kerker sehr gut zu hören. 

Zwischen den drei Dutzend Insassen der Zelle lief eine heiße Diskussion. 

"Wenn er so weitermacht dauert es bestimmt nicht mehr lange und sie fesseln ihn an die Wand – geknebelt."

"Es wundert mich ohnehin, dass sie es noch nicht getan gaben, denn anscheinend hat er bei seinen Fluchtversuchen bereits mehrere Wachsoldaten ernsthaft verletzt." 

Der Insasse, ein Hobbit um genau zu sein, obwohl niemand einen Unterschied machte, welcher Rasse sein Leidensgefährte angehörte, pflegte gute Verbindungen mit den Wachen und schnappte so einiges an Informationen auf. Sie schwiegen für einen Moment. Ein lautes Brüllen ertönte, irgendwo wurde eine Tür heftig zugeschlagen. 

"Jetzt hat er es geschafft. Fürst Tirinas ist ausgerastet. Es wundert mich bloß, wie er das gemacht hat." Der Fürst galt im Allgemeinen als beherrscht und zurückhaltend und es war nicht einfach, ihn in Wut zu versetzen. 

Es dauerte nicht lange und einige Wächter erschienen an der Türe und stießen einen blonden Elben in eine der zwei  Zellen des Kerkers. Stolpernd fing er sich an der Wand ab und setzte sich wie gewohnt in eine Ecke des Raumes. Seine Hände waren gefesselt, wie Ilithan feststellte. 

"Du hättest es um vieles leichter, wenn du ihn nicht so reizen würdest.", sagte er schließlich.

Der Elb gab keine Antwort, doch ab diesem Abend verweigerte Legolas das Essen. 

Als der Fürst mehrere Tage später davon hörte, reagierte er sehr ungehalten. Er rannte fast die Stufen zum Kerker hinunter, sodass die Wache einige Mühe hatten, ihm zu folgen. An diesem Tag hatten die Gefangenen das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, Fürsten Tirinas höchstpersönlich in ihrer Zelle zu haben. Dieser würdigte sie allerdings keines Blickes, seine Augen suchten sofort Legolas, der schwach in seiner Ecke lehnte.

"Du wirst ab sofort wieder etwas essen." 

"Sobald du mir die Fesseln abnimmst werde ich es gerne tun, Tirinas."

Die Gefangenen sahen sich verwundert an. Seit wann duzte einer der Insassen den Fürst? War dieser Legolas denn so vertraut mit ihm?

Ein heiseres Lachen. "Wenn ich dir deine Hände freimache, Freund, dann bin ich innerhalb weniger Sekunden tot, Wache hin oder her."

"Schön, dass du es endlich einsiehst."

"Es war mir seit jeher bewusst, dass du mir in diesem Stück weit überlegen bist."

"Ach ja?"

Ein warnender Stoß an das Schienbein Legolas´ seitens Ilithan. "Sei ein bisschen höflicher!", sagte dessen Blick deutlich. 

"Siehst du, sogar deine Freunde finden dich etwas unhöflich, _mein Lieber_. Vielleicht sollten wir unsere Unterhaltung hier fortsetzen? Sie scheinen recht vernünftig zu sein."

Legolas biss seine Zähne zusammen. Er hasste derartig anzügliche Bemerkungen, doch er ließ sich nichts ansehen. "Sag, was du nicht lassen kannst, dann lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich kann auf die Ehre, mit dir anregende Unterhaltungen zu führen gut und gerne verzichten."

"Du weißt genau was ich will. Sag mir, wo die Ringe sind und du kommst aus diesem Drecksloch frei. Du kannst sogar dein gewohntes Zimmer wiederhaben." Ein vieldeutiges Lächeln. "Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern? Wenn du mit deiner teuren Mutter hier auf Besuch warst..."

Für einen Moment erschien Legolas das Gesicht des Elben wieder so, wie er es vor einem Jahrtausend in seiner Kindheit gesehen hatte. Mit seinem jungenhaften Grinsen war der Fürst ein gern gesehener Besucher – für die Erwachsenen. Der junge Legolas hatte immer einen riesigen Bogen um den Älteren gemacht, doch nachts in seinen Schlafräumen war er in die Enge getrieben. Wieder sah er das schweißglänzende Gesicht, die brutalen Hände...

Rasch wurde er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt. 

"Hörst du mir überhaupt zu, Prinz?" Ein überraschtes Keuchen; _Prinz_? Prinz Legolas, Sohn Thranduils? 

"Würde ich es wagen, dir nicht zuzuhören, Hoheit?" Seine Stimme klang spöttisch, zu spöttisch für den Geschmack Tirinas. 

"Nimm dich zurück und antworte mir gefälligst, wenn ich dir eine Frage stelle! Mach nie den Fehler zu vergessen, dass ich die Oberhand habe."

"Dass du sie haben _möchtest_, wolltest du sagen, nicht wahr?"

"Noch ein Wort und ich vergesse mich! Du Versager, meinst du, du bist hier in diesem Raum, weil du so klug bist? Die Dinge sprechen gegen dich."

"Wage es nur noch ein einziges Mal, mich als einen Versager zu bezeichnen, Eure Majestät der Schlafkammern!"

Tirinas verstand diesen überdeutlichen Hinweis im Gegensatz zu den aufmerksamen Zuhörern nur zu gut. "Legolas, es ist mir eigentlich egal, ob du dich zu Tode hungerst. _Du kannst mich einmal_!" Er schrie beinahe.

Ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen trat auf das Gesicht des Prinzen. "Danke vielmals; auf diesem Gebiet nimmst dir ohnehin was du willst, nicht wahr?"

Die kalkulierte Wirkung auf diesen Satz trat ein: Der Fürst rastete aus. "Nehmt diesem Idioten die Fesseln ab! Und morgen, nach Sonnenaufgang, erwarte ich euch mit allen Gefangenen gesammelt auf dem Hof. Er wird seine Lektion lernen!" Damit stürmte er aus der Zelle. 

Legolas hatte zwar einen Punkt gegen Tirinas gemacht, doch ob diese Schlacht zu seinen Gunsten ausgegangen war, daran zweifelte er. 

*

Ilithan schluckte. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass sich der Fürst erbarmungslos gegen Legolas rächen würde, doch das er derartig grausam gegen den zerbrechlichen, blonden Elben sein würde hätte er sich nie gedacht. 

Auch die übrigen Gefangenen machten ein mitleidiges Gesicht, denn sie wussten, was die waagrechte Stange in der Mitte des Hofes bedeutete. Sie hatten bereits einmal eine Auspeitschung miterlebt, vor einem knappen Jahr. Das Opfer, es hatte sich dem Fürsten gegenüber zuviel herausgenommen, war seinen Verletzungen, die sich entzündet und infiziert hatten, erlegen. Denn Tirinas ging nicht gerade zimperlich mit seinen Gefangenen um. 

Nur Legolas, der mit nichts als einem Tuch um die Lenden in der Mitte des Kreises aus Wächtern und Insassen des Kerkers stand ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob er wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Seine Hände über dem Kopf an der Stange festgebunden wartete er. 

Schließlich öffnete sich das Tor und Tirinas betrat den Hof, dicht gefolgt von einer schwer vermummten Gestalt. Ein sadistisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er den blonden Elben sah und sein Blick streifte musternd dessen Körper. Wie auch bei den Gefangenen blieben seine Augen an einer langen Narbe quer über der Brust hängen, doch er sagte nichts. Vor dem Prinzen blieb er stehen. 

"Vielleicht macht dir dies nun deutlich, dass es nicht gut ist, allzu stolz auf dir Überlegene hinabzublicken."

"Ich sehe keinen Anlass dazu, Tirinas."

"Du brauchst nicht unhöflich zu werden, bleib besser bei diplomatischen Ausflüchten, mein Prinz." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann sagte er: "Du hast noch eine Möglichkeit, den Schmerz abzuwenden. Dafür würde ein kurzer Satz genügen. Bitte mich, dich loszubinden, und ich werde es tun."

Die Stille war fast greifbar. Allerdings glaubte niemand so wirklich daran, dass der stolze Elb sich vor dem Fürsten demütigen würde. 

Der Prinz spuckte Tirinas vor die Füße. "Ich bin keiner deiner Speichellecker, die bei der geringsten Erschütterung die Schwänze einziehen."

"Es war deine Entscheidung." Der Fürst trat näher, so weit, bis er beinahe den entblößten Körper Legolas berührte. 

"Außerdem kannst du dir während deiner Lektion darüber nachdenken, wo die Ringe zu finden sind. Denn ich glaube kaum, dass du sehr begeistert wärst, wenn die Lords der Eldar etwas mehr über Gyrythos erfahren würden. Beispielsweise wäre eine der seidigen Haarsträhnen eine äußerst nützliche Information." 

Nachdenklich wickelte er sich eine Legolas' blonder Flechten um den Finger. Sein Gesicht war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von den spitzen Ohren des Elben entfernt. 

Legolas Atem ging flach und stoßweise. _Nein, bitte nicht. Nicht schon wieder_! 

Der Fürst trat abrupt zurück. "Wir können beginnen!"

tbc


	2. Teil II

Disclaimer: Legolas und seine Mutter gehören immer noch Tolkien, die Lyrics sind von Staind 

Summary (Ch 1): Legolas will eine alte Schuld mit seiner Mutter begleichen, um sie töten zu können. Allerdings gerät er dabei in die Gefangenschaft von Tirinas. 

A/N: Jelly (yay Staind!), Leahna (dein Weihnachtsgeschenk...) und Elrowen (du bist geschockt? yay me!): viel, _viel_ Danke fürs Reviewen – ich war mir anfangs nicht ganz so sicher, ob ich nicht die einzige mit sadistischen Legolas-quäl-Anwandlungen bin... 

Warnings: Gewalt

Die letzte Jagd - II

_So now the waves they have subsided_

_And my soul is bleedi__ng I can't take away_

_the shame I feel. Forgive me._  
                                                          Staind: Change (Break the Cycle)

Legolas hörte damit auf, die Schläge zu zählen, als er bei zwanzig stecken blieb. Der Fürst war ohnehin bereits ein kräftiger Elb, doch wenn er seine ganze Kraft aufwendete um die Peitsche brutal auf den Rücken seines Gefangenen schlagen zu lassen, gab dies auf die Dauer ein fürchterliches Resultat. 

Ergeben nahm er sein Schicksal hin, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal aufzuschreien; diese Genugtuung wollte er Tirinas nicht gönnen. Obwohl er ihm den Rücken zuwandte, konnte er dessen wutverzerrtes Gesicht vor sich sehen. Sein Blick fiel auf die vermummte Gestalt, die den Fürsten in den Hof begleitet hatte. Sie kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, er konnte sich nur nicht entsinnen, woher. 

Plötzlich stoppten die Schläge und Legolas hörte, wie der Eldar hinter ihm leise etwas in Elbisch zu seinem Begleiter sagte. Dieser nickte und bewegte sich auf ihn zu. Wie Schuppen fiel es ihm von den Augen, als er die Bewegungen der Gestalt genauer beobachtete: seine Mutter hatte sich schwer verschleiert hierher begeben. Unschwer erkannte er, dass sie die Auspeitschung sehr genoss. Mit einem gurrenden Lachen nahm sie den Riemen an sich. Der Fürst trat zurück, und die Folter begann von neuem. 

Diesmal waren die Schläge nicht so kräftig, dafür um einiges schneidender. Die grausame Handschrift seiner Mutter. 

Nach Stunden, wie ihm schien, versank Legolas dankbar in der Schwärze, die ihn umgab, nur manchmal, wenn ein Hieb zu stark kam, zuckte er unmerklich zusammen. Sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer, sein Innerstes wollte nur noch laut aufschreien, doch sein Stolz ließ es nicht zu. Kein Laut, kein auch noch so leises Geräusch, entkam seinen zusammengepressten Lippen. Er spürte, wie sich die Peitschenschnur über seine Haut zog, sie zerfetzte, und den entsetzten Blick der Mitgefangenen, die ihn umstanden. Das seidige Haar war vom Blut verklebt und seine Haltung hatte die überhebliche Anspannung verloren. 

Als der Fürst sich vor ihn stellte um ihm sein Angebot zu wiederholen, sah er erst nur einen verschwommenen Umriss, der sich mit dem Schmerz hin- und herbewegte. "Legolas, bitte mich, und deine Qual hat ein Ende." 

Der blonde Elb leckte seine Lippen, die er sich blutig aufgebissen hatte. Selbst diese geringe Bewegung schien zu schmerzen. "Nein", keuchte er heiser. "Das werde ich bestimmt nicht tun."

Das Klatschen der Peitsche begann von neuem. 

-

Ilithan verschloss die Augen vor dem grausamen Schauspiel, das sich ihm zeigte. Woher hatten der Fürst und diese unbekannte Gestalt nur solche Bosheit, dass sie dieses unschuldige Geschöpf derartig misshandeln konnten? Bereits die erste Spur des Riemens auf der glatten Haut des Elben hatte ihn entsetzt, doch wenn er nun auf den aufgerissenen Rücken sah, die verkrampften Gesichtszüge des Eldar, so musste er die Augen abwenden, wenn er nicht auf den Fürsten losgehen wollte. 

-

Dass der Prinz keinen Laut von sich gab, machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher für ihn, im Gegenteil. Mit jedem Zurückhalten eines Schreis wurde Tirinas nur noch wütender. 

Was bildete sich der Prinz Düsterwalds nur ein, sich ihm, einem hohen Elbenfürsten gegenüber auf eine derartig abwertende Weise zu verhalten? Nun gut, zugegebenermaßen wäre er selbst auch nicht unbedingt erfreut, wenn er in einen kalten Kerker gesperrt werden würde, doch dies war noch lange keine Entschuldigung für die verletzenden Anspielungen, die der blonde Elb gemacht hatte. 

Wütend holte er erneut mit der Peitsche aus und eine heftige Befriedigung wallte in ihm auf, als Legolas unmerklich die Zähne ob dem grausamen Schlag zusammenbiss. Weniger glücklich war er, als er nach einer Weile bemerkte, dass er den Elben bewusstlos geschlagen hatte. 

Verlegen dass ihm das entgangen war, drehte er sich brüsk um. "Ihr könnt gehen. Bringt den Gefangenen in seine Zelle zurück."

Tirinas stand mit dem Rücken zur Tür am Fenster, als Legolas in den Raum geführt wurde. "Weißt du", begann er, "ich wollte das, was vor einigen Tagen passiert ist genauso wenig, wie du, mein Prinz."

Legolas schnaubte verächtlich. "Es war deine Entscheidung, Tirinas."

"Ich mag es nicht, wenn ich gereizt werde, und das weißt du ganz genau. Trotzdem hast du dir eingebildet, mich herausfordern zu müssen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir, im Gegenteil. Ich sehe die Furcht in _deinen_ Augen."

"_Natürlich_. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass du mich fesselst wie einen Schwerverbrecher und Todfeind." Er rasselte mit den Ketten, die in seine Handgelenke und Fußknöcheln einschnitten. 

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine."

"Tut mir leid, ich kann dir nicht folgen, Tirinas." Seine Stimme drückte kein übermäßiges Bedauern aus. 

Der Fürst drehte sich um und blickte den blonden Elben an. Sein Haar war noch immer von Blut verklebt und seine Haltung verriet bei genauem Hinsehen, dass er starke Schmerzen verbarg. "Du willst mir noch immer nicht verraten, was du über die Ringe erfahren hast?", wechselte er abrupt das Thema. 

Der Elb beschloss darauf keine Antwort zu geben. 

"Ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass du einiges darüber weißt." Mit einigen schnellen Schritten stand Tirinas vor dem Prinzen.

Legolas keuchte vor Schmerz, als der Fürst ihm brutal an der Schulter fasste und ihn mit dem geschundenen Rücken gegen eine Säule stieß.

"Es ist mein vollster Ernst. Ich will wissen, wo die Ringe sind. Sofort. Hast du mich verstanden?"

Keine Reaktion.

" Wo. Sind. Die. Ringe.?" Tirinas trat noch näher, sodass er die Muskelbewegungen des blonden Elben beinahe spüren konnte. 

"Du weißt, dass ich dir das nicht sagen werde." Legolas reckte widerspenstig sein Kinn vor und sah den Fürsten herausfordernd an. Schließlich konnte dieser ihn nicht noch mehr verletzen, als er es ohnehin schon getan hatte. Dachte er.

-

Valar, war dieser Elb erregend! Wie er so dastand, seine Augen finster auf ihn gerichtet und sein blutiges Haar, das ihm ins Gesicht fiel. Ein starkes Verlangen überkam ihn, dessen Strähnen aus der Stirn zu streichen, doch es war ihm bewusst, dass Legolas ihn nur zurückgestoßen hätte. Eine solche Demütigung wollte er nicht noch einmal hinnehmen. 

Amüsiert betrachtete er den blonden Elben, der unauffällig wegschlüpfen wollte. Wie fließend seine Bewegungen waren! Das Bild eines schwarzen Panthers überlagerte sich mit dem Legolas', eines Raubtiers, das gegen seinen Willen eingesperrt noch immer voller Stolz gegen seinen Peiniger kämpfte. Gegen _ihn_ kämpfte. 

Tirinas zog ein Messer mit breiter Klinge aus seiner Tasche und legte es Legolas an die Kehle. Dann begann er langsam die Fesseln an den Fußknöcheln des blonden Elben zu öffnen, ohne den Prinzen dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. 

-

Legolas keuchte, als der Fürst den Körper gegen seinen presste. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er sich frei zu bekommen, doch das Messer hinderten ihn daran. "Lass das!"

"Du bekommst Angst vor mir, Gyrythos?" Dies war weniger eine Frage denn eine Feststellung. "Es wurde auch Zeit."

Als Legolas ihm sein Knie zwischen die Beine stieß, krümmte er sich und fluchte ausgiebig. 

Diesen Moment nutzte der blonde Elb, um sich aus dem festen Griff zu winden. Halb rasend vor Schmerz hielt Tirinas den Elben am Gewand zurück und presste ihm wieder das Messer gegen den Hals. Dabei riss der schäbige Kittel, welchen die Gefangenen des Fürsten trugen, und die Sicht auf die grausamen Wunden der Peitsche wurde frei. Sie waren bereits am Vernarben, vorangetrieben durch die Heilungsfähigkeiten des Elben, doch Tirinas riss sie mit einer brutalen Bewegung wieder auf. Das rote Blut, das langsam heraussickerte, weckte das Verlangen in ihm nur noch stärker. 

Für einen Augenblick wurde er unachtsam. Mit voller Wucht zurückgestoßen landete er mitten in einem Glastisch, der aufgrund der Wucht klirrend zerbrach. Hilflos musste er zusehen, wie Legolas durch den Raum jagte und aus dem Fenster sprang. Kurz danach kam ein dumpfer Aufprall und der erschrockene Ruf von einem der Wachen. 

Obwohl der Elb verletzt und geschwächt kaum eine Chance gegen die Torhüter haben würde bestand für Tirinas kein Zweifel, dass Gyrythos den Weg in die Freiheit gefunden hatte. 

Resigniert ließ er sich auf den nächstgelegenen Sessel sinken und rief einen Diener, der die Scherben zusammenkehren sollte. 

Die nächsten Tage lagen hinter einem tiefen Schleier, denn der Schmerz der entzündeten Wunde riss Legolas immer wider in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Der einzige Gedanke, der ihn aufrecht erhielt, war der von einer guten Handspanne Stahl zwischen den Rippen des Fürsten. 

Als die Abstände zwischen den Fieberanfällen immer länger wurden, wusste der Elb, dass er es schließlich überstanden hatte. In der Nacht vor dem ereignisreichen folgenden Tag saß er noch lange auf einer Hügelkuppe und blickte zu den Lichtern der Burg unter ihm hinab. 

Eigentlich hatte er geplant noch zu warten, bis er seinen Körper wieder vollständig unter Kontrolle hatte, doch in den frühen Morgenstunden wurde er von einem kleinen Wachtrupp der Soldaten Tirinas überrascht und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis der Fürst sich über das lange Ausbleiben der Krieger wundern würde und schließlich die Leichen entdeckte. Zum Ausrechnen, wer der Mörder dieser Männer war würde es nicht viel Kombinationsgabe brauchen, und als Legolas die einsame vermummte Gestalt der Elbenkönigin auf das Tor der Burg zureiten sah, verließ er zielstrebig den Schutz des Hügels. Eine solche Gelegenheit, Tirinas _und_ seine Mutter zu vernichten würde sich lange nicht mehr ergeben. 

Die Herrin Düsterwalds würde den heutigen Sonnenuntergang nicht mehr erleben, denn Legolas war der Meinung, dass die Peitschenhiebe seine Schuld mehr als nur abbezahlt hatten. Und was das Wissen um seine Identität anbelangte, mit der sie ihn immer zu erpressen versucht hatte... Tote Eldar reden nicht mehr.

Die Wächter der Burg bemerkten das Feuer erst gar nicht, und als sie mit vollen Eimern überschwappenden Wassers angerannt kamen, hatten die Flammen bereits auf den Wohnbereich übergegriffen. Der Fürst würde nicht sehr erbaut sein. 

Mit jeder verfügbaren Hilfe versuchten sie, den Brand zu stoppen und so bemerkten sie in der Hektik nicht, dass der Gefängnishüter mit dem großen Schlüsselbund fehlte. Sie übersahen auch die schattenhafte Figur, die sich mit weichen Bewegungen in den Kerker schlich und kurze Zeit später mit einer großen Gruppe zerlumpter Gestalten von den flackernden Schatten verschluckt wurde. 

Wachsam schlich sich Legolas durch die Gänge. Alles war wie ausgestorben, denn jegliche Bedienstete hatten sich aufgemacht, um das Feuer zu löschen oder sich anderweitig zu beschäftigen, wenn ohnehin keiner ihre Arbeit kontrollierte. 

Der Brandgeruch wurde immer schwächer und in einem luxuriös ausgestatteten Teil des Wohnkomplexes hörte er endlich die Stimmen, nach denen er gesucht hatte. Der Elb packte das Schwert des Gefängnishüters fester, der Mann würde ohnehin keinen Bedarf mehr nach seiner Waffe haben. 

Endlich kam er in einen weiten Raum, beinahe schon ein Saal, in dem ein offenes Kaminfeuer brannte. Dieses Zimmer hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, seit Legolas vor über einem Jahrtausend das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Wie vor all den Jahren saß der Fürst mit seiner Mutter an der langen Tafel und führte mit ihr ein gedämpftes Gespräch. 

Leise schlich sich der blonde Elb näher heran um etwas verstehen zu können und schlüpfte unauffällig hinter einen schweren Samtvorhang. 

"...noch überraschend kräftig", sagte Tirinas soeben. 

Ein perlendes Lachen seiner Mutter ertönte. "Er war schon immer recht zäh, falls Ihr das meint."

"Oh nein, im Gegenteil, ich dachte eher daran, wie sehr er seinen Körper beherrscht. Das dürfte einer seiner Schwachpunkte sein; dass er sich überschätzt und zu früh mit dem Messer auf mich losgeht."

Ein amüsierter Ausdruck huschte über das Gesicht der Elbin: "Du hast es wieder versucht?"

"Nun, wenn du so direkt fragst... Er ist verdammt anziehend dein Sohn, meine Lady, und ich hätte meine Zeit mit ihm hinter verschlossenen Türen etwas anders verbracht. Die Narben sehen schrecklich aus, doch sie passen zu seinem Charakter."

Die Elbin sah ihn kurz an. „Ich konnte Eure Vorlieben nie ganz nachvollziehen, Tirnians, doch ich schätze Ihr habt recht. Ich frage mich nur, woher er das hat. Von seinen Vater gewiss nicht."

Der Fürst schwieg und schien seinen Erinnerungen nachzuhängen. 

„Es riecht hier nach Feuer, meint Ihr nicht auch?"

Er hob den Kopf. „Es wird am  offenen Kamin liegen, Herrin. Ein Scheit von schlecht getrocknetem Holz und der ganze Raum stinkt."

„Nun gut, wenn Ihr das sagt... Weshalb wolltet Ihr mich eigentlich sprechen?"

„Euer Sohn ist vor einigen Tagen entkommen und ich wollte Euch lediglich mitteilen, dass er sich schwer verwundet in den Wald zurückgezogen hat. Im Falle seines Todes will ich mein Fürstentum nicht in eine Streiterei mit dem Königreich Düsterwald hineinziehen. 

„Streiterei, Tirinas?"

„Wer weiß wie König Thranduil reagiert, wenn er vom Tod seines Sohnes durch meine Hand erfährt."

„Deswegen müsst Ihr Euch keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe ihn fest im Griff."

„Dann ist ja gut, meine Lady. Noch Wein?"

„Gerne, es ist ein ausgezeichneter Jahrgang... Was gedenkt Ihr mit Prinz Legolas anzustellen, wenn Ihr ihn findet?"

„Ich habe eine nette Zelle neben meinem Schlafgemach, mit allem ausgestattet, was eine schöne Zelle haben muss." Ein grausames Lächeln. 

Legolas schauderte innerlich, er konnte sich vorstellen, was dies bedeutete.

„Ich kann schließlich nicht riskieren, dass er seinen Mitgefangenen und Wächtern zu viel über mich erzählt. Es wäre nicht sonderlich vorteilhaft für mich wenn die mächtigen Elbenlords Gerüchte darüber hörten, dass Fürst Tirinas nicht nur gewisse Vorlieben hat, sondern auch ungesetzlich Gefangene in seinem Kerker hält. Häftlinge, die _ihm _im Weg waren. Wusstet Ihr, dass der Sohn dieses Fürsten - soweit ich weiß heißt der Junge Ilithan - sich einige Stockwerke weiter unter Euch hinter Schloss und Riegel befindet? Er gilt seit über einem halben Jahrtausend als vermisst, denn er hat mich eines Nachts in einer etwas unvorteilhaften Lage überrascht."

„Dies wird nicht der einzige Grund  dafür sein, dass ihr den Prinzen Düsterwalds neben Eurem Schlafgemach wollt."

„Zugegebenermaßen nicht, allerdings müsst Ihr ja nicht unbedingt darauf herumreiten, Lady." 

„Wollt Ihr nach dem Prinzen suchen lasen?"

„Ich glaube kaum das dies nötig ist." Eine kurze Pause, dann rief er laut in den weiten Raum hinein: „Was sagst du dazu, Legolas?"

Gyrythos trat mit gezücktem Schwert hinter dem Samtvorhang hervor. "Wenn du bereit bist, so lasst uns beginnen. Es wird mir eine Freude sein, dir bei fairem Kampf die Gedärme herauszuschneiden, Tirinas."

"Du bist tatsächlich der Meinung, dass du es bereits mit mir aufnehmen kannst? Du siehst noch ziemlich geschwächt aus; mit entzündeten Wunden ist nicht zu spaßen."

Der Prinz gab keine Antwort. Mit einer geschickten Bewegung fing er das lange, silberne Messer auf, das der Fürst aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte. Das unhandliche Schwert des Gefängniswächter legte er zur Seite. Was für ein gutes Gefühl, wieder die vertrauten Verzierungen des Griffs unter den Fingern zu spüren, das bekannte Gewicht, das in seiner Hand lag. Sein Messer, das Tirinas ihm am Tag seiner Ankunft abgenommen hatte. 

Der Fürst lächelte grimmig. Mit einer raschen Bewegung streifte er sein flatterndes Übergewand ab, das ihn nur bei raschen Bewegungen gestört hätte. Der blonde Elb war doch wirklich _zu_ überheblich! Glaubte er ernsthaft, mit den Wunden und seinen fiebrigen Bewegungen ein Duell mit einem ausgebildeten Krieger führen zu können? Auch wenn er als Gyrythos gewiss einiges an Fertigkeit haben musste, so zählte Tirinas zur führenden Spitze der Elbenkrieger. 

Mit einem lauten Ruf begann das Duell. Beide der Eldar wussten, das es nur mit dem Tod von einem der Beiden enden würde, doch es liefen ihnen jeweils andere Gedanken durch den Hinterkopf. 

Die Herrin Düsterwalds war erst nur überrascht daneben gesessen; woher mochte der Fürst nur gewusst haben, dass Legolas im Raum war? Sie hätte sich nie gedacht, dass sich die Elben so eiskalt aufeinander stürzen würden. Doch auch wenn es der Prinz nie zugegeben hätte, zeigten seine Augen unstillbaren Hass und im Blick Tirinas' lag ein verzweifeltes Verlangen. Sie betrachtete die angespannten Streiche und Finten der beiden genau, und sogar sie, die nichts von Nahkampf verstand, sah die Meister hinter den Hieben. 

Der Fürst hatte, so unwahrscheinlich dies auch klang, in ihrem Sohn einen Ebenbürtigen gefunden. Sein Angriffsstil galt weithin als unnachahmbar: so rücksichtslos brutal und kraftvoll seine Hiebe auch waren, so fanden sie für gewöhnlich ihr Ziel, denn der Fürst hielt nichts davon, einfach ins Blaue hinein loszuschlagen. 

Doch Legolas konnte gut damit umgehen. Er war um einiges wendiger als der Fürst und seine präzisen Angriffe waren kurz und verwirrend subtil. Schier unermüdlich umtänzelte er seinen Gegner, wich den kraftaufwendigen Stößen aus. Doch obwohl er den Fürsten einige Male verwundete, waren die Verletzungen äußerst schwach und nicht erwähnenswert. Er selber wusste, wenn er in die Waffe Tirinas' lief, würde er diesen Fehler mit dem Leben bezahlen. 

Der Elbenfürst beobachtete seinen Gegner genau um eventuelle Schwachstellen herauszufinden. _Irgendeine_ war immer vorhanden, doch der Stil des blonden Elben irritierte ihn gewaltig bei seiner Analyse. Weshalb konnte er nicht einfach ruhig stehen bleiben? Immer lief er um ihn herum, duckte sich unter der Klinge und einige Male war er sogar mit einem weichen Satz über ihn hinweggesprungen um von hinten erneut anzugreifen. Nun, mit der Zeit würde er bestimmt ermüden, und das Fieber würde diesen Vorgang noch beschleunigen. 

Tirinas war sehr zufrieden, als er bemerkte, wie Legolas schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzerrte, als er mit dem Rücken an die Wand gestoßen war. 

Keiner der drei realisierte, dass die hohen Heuhaufen unter den Fenstern des Saales lichterloh brannten und das Feuer knisternd auf das trockene Holz übergriff. Sie waren zu sehr mit dem Kampf beschäftigt, der über ihr Leben bestimmen würde. Denn fiele Tirinas, so hatte die Herrin Düsterwalds keine Chance, der Klinge Gyrythos zu entkommen. Mit einem triumphierenden Brüllen schlug der Fürst die Klinge aus der Hand seines Gegners. 

Darauf, dass Legolas ihm die Füße vor die Brust schmetterte, war er allerdings nicht vorbereitet. Aus dem Kampf mit Waffen wurde eine banale Schlägerei, die beiden Eldar rollten über den Boden. Tirinas konnte einige Male seine gewaltige Faust gegen die Rippen seines Feindes schlagen, und der blonde Elb brachte ihm katzengleich einige wohlkoordinierte Wunden bei. 

Doch obwohl Gyrythos in dieser Art von Kampf eindeutig im Vorteil lag, war es das Schlimmste, was Legolas passieren hatte können. Denn so hatte er Schwierigkeiten, seinen Rücken vor dem Fürsten zu schützen, was ihm sehr schlecht gelang. Bald waren seine Wunden wieder offen und die Rückseite seines Gewandes blutgetränkt. 

Die Waldelbin saß hilflos daneben, denn sie hatte wenig Lust, sich zwischen die beiden Kämpfenden zu stürzen. Vorsichtig nahm sie das blutbeschmierte Messer des Fürsten vom Boden auf, wo er es verloren hatte. Nur widerstrebend näherte sie sich damit ihrem Sohn. Zu gut erinnerte sie sich an jene Nacht nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes, als sie ihren Tod durch dessen Hand vorhergesehen hatte. 

Plötzlich realisierte sie lautes Knacken und Prasseln - der Flur stand in Flammen. Sie wühlte in ihrer Erinnerung: wo war nur dieser geheime Gang gewesen, der in den Seitenflügel führte, in dem die Gäste untergebracht wurden? 

Die kämpfenden Eldar hatten mittlerweile das Fenster erreicht. Verzweifelt sprang Legolas auf das breite Fensterbrett. Die Flammen von unten erhellten sein vom Wind bewegtes Haar, und sein Profil zeichnete sich scharf vom gewitterschwarzen Himmel ab. Der Fürst hatte kein Glas einsetzen lassen, denn die Winter waren hier sehr milde und in den kalten Jahreszeiten verirrte sich ohnehin niemand in diesen Saal. 

Grausam griff Tirinas nach den Knöcheln des Elben und mit einem heftigen Ruck zog er sie zu sich. Gyrythos schwankte heftig, suchte nach einem Halt und in seinen Augen stand deutliche Furcht. Plötzlich rutschte sein Fuß auf dem glatten Marmor und er verschwand vom Fenster. 

Der Fürst beugte sich sofort vor, denn er wollte noch einen letzten Blick auf den blonden Elben haben. Zu schade, dass er ihn töten musste; erschaudernd dachte er an den perfekten Körper, die wilden Augen, die geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Er sah die Finger, die sich an der Kante des äußeren Sims festklammerten erst, als er sie versehentlich streifte. War der Prinz noch gar nicht gefallen? Vorsichtig kletterte er auf die Fensterbank, den Blick auf die Finger gerichtet. 

Im nächsten Augenblick raste er dem Feuer unter sich entgegen, die harten Augen Gyrythos als letzte Wahrnehmung.

Die Lady der Eldar staunte nicht schlecht, als ihr Sohn lautlos vom Fensterbrett sprang und sein silbernes Elbenmesser vom Boden aufnahm. Langsam kam er aus sie zu, was hinter seinem unbewegten Gesicht vorging konnte sie nicht sagen. 

"Ich werde dich jetzt töten", erklärte er ruhig. "Einen Schrei für jede Narbe, die du mir zugefügt hast."

"Prinz, du vergisst, dass du noch immer in meiner Schuld stehst."

"Nein, Mutter, das tue ich nicht. Sie ist abbezahlt, mit meinem eigenen Blut. Dein Griff zur Peitsche war sicherlich befriedigend aber äußerst unbedacht."

Die Elbenkönigin starrte ihn verzweifelt an, als er einen entschlossenen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Nun war er ihr aus der Hand entwischt und sie hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über seine Handlungen. Dieser verdammte Tirinas! 

"Legolas, mein Sohn, ich bin deine Mutter, willst du wirklich mein Leben nehmen?"

"So bereitwillig, wie du das Meine nehmen würdest."

In ihren Augen flackerte es plötzlich, als sie erkannte, dass ihr Schicksal besiegelt war. "Verdammt sollst du sein, mit dem Leben deiner Mutter!" Mit einem irren Lachen stürzte sich die Eldar in die Flammen, die mittlerweile die Türschwelle überschritten hatten. 

Legolas drehte sich um, noch bevor ihre Schreie verstummt waren, und eilte durch eine geheime Passage in den Gästeflügel. 

Vor einer unscheinbaren Tür blieb er stehen. Langsam öffnete er sie, während ihm viele unangenehme Erinnerungen durch den Kopf gingen. Doch sie waren jetzt Vergangenheit und nie wieder würde hier ein kleiner Junge auf Schritte lauschen, die vor dem Raum halt machten. 

Entsetzt hielt er inne. Ein kleiner, blonder Elb war auf dem Bett eingerollt, sein seidenes, langes Haar glänzte im Mondlicht. Sein abgewandtes Gesicht war hinter einem Teddybären versteckt, einem Tier mit angesegnetem Fell. Ohne ihm in die Augen blicken zu müssen, war Legolas klar, dass diese ihn gequält anstarren würden. 

Vorsichtig, um den Jungen nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken ging der Elb auf das Bett zu und fasste die kleine Gestalt an der Schulter. "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, es ist vorbei, Kleiner."

Ein unsicherer Blick aus klaren, blauen Augen. 

Legolas schrak leicht zurück. Tausende von Eindrücken überwältigten ihn, Bilder von einem kleinen Jungen, der vor mehr als einem Jahrtausend auf exakt dieselben Worte gewartet hatten, während er nichts anderes als das Stöhnen des Fürsten im Ohr hatte. 

Obwohl er wusste, dass es nicht unbedingt die beste Idee war, den kleinen Elben zu berühren hob er ihn sanft auf. Es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, und das Feuer würde auch dieses Zimmer erreichen. Die Gestalt in seinen Armen versteifte sich zwar, doch dies war nur verständlich. Der Eldar eilte durch die schier endlosen Gänge und Treppen, bis er endlich an der frischen Luft stand. Die angespannte Atmosphäre verriet nur zu deutlich den nahen Ausbruch des Gewitters. 

Vorsichtig setze Legolas den blonden Jungen ab. "Wo ist deine Mutter?" 

"Sie ist gegangen", kam die zögernde Antwort.

"Und wo hast du denn bis jetzt gelebt, Kleiner?"

"Fürst Tirinas"

Der Prinz keuchte entsetzt. "Valar! All die Jahre?"

Der kleine Elb sagte nichts daraufhin, er betrachtete interessiert das Messer am Gürtel des Älteren. "Er hat mir gesagt, dass es Gyrythos gehört." Eine kurze Pause. "_Du_ bist Gyrythos, nicht wahr?"

Legolas starrte ihn an. 

"Bitte lüge mich nicht an."

Er würgte etwas Undefinierbares hervor und schloss die Augen. Weshalb musste der Junge seine wahre Identität herausfinden? Warum nur? Es war unmöglich, ein solches Wissen für die Lebenszeit eines Unsterblichen zu bewahren, das wusste der Prinz. Schaudernd ließ er seinen Blick über den weichen Hals des jungen Elben streifen, und das Wissen, dass er bald sein Messer daran anlegen würde schmerzte ihn. 

Der blonde Eldar kniete vor ihm nieder und senkte seinen Kopf. "Ich weiß, was mich erwartet, und ich bin froh, dass es nicht durch Fürst Tirinas geschieht."

Der Prinz legte die Klinge an, und plötzlich sah er ein Paar dunkle Augen vor sich. _"Weshalb hast du das getan? Ich wollte dich töten!" "Weil ich dich liebe, Gyrythos."_

Mit einem Scheppern viel die Klinge zu Boden. Der Junge blickte überrascht auf, als er das Geräusch hörte. Mit blassem Gesicht und gequälten Augen stand der blonde Elb vor ihm. 

"Steh auf, Kleiner. Wir gehen."

Verwirrt richtete sich der Junge auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die sagenumwobene Klinge Gyrythos. Sie lag auf dem Boden, doch der Prinz machte keine Anstalten sie aufzuheben. 

Legolas war dem Augen des kleinen Elben gefolgt. "Mach dir keine Sorgen."

"Aber..."

"Gyrythos ist in dieser rauchenden Ruine geblieben." Er deutete auf die brennenden Überreste der Burg. "Er hat sein Messer zu oft gezogen." 

_("Weil ich dich liebe, Gyrythos.")_

Legolas runzelte die Stirn. "Natürlich heißt das nicht, dass es ein Fehler war, das Leben gewisser Fürsten ein wenig zu verkürzen." 

Es war ihm noch nicht ganz klar, wie er seinem Vater den Tod der Herrin Düsterwalds beibringen würde und wie er ihm erklären sollte, dass er einen kleinen, wildfremden Jungen ohne Eltern aufnehmen wollte. 

Der Elb fasste den Prinzen am Arm. "Wohin gehst du jetzt?"

Ein kleines Lächeln, dann hob er den Jungen auf. "Wir gehen nach Hause, Kleiner."

***

Irgendwo, weit hinten im Wald, legte sich eine mächtige schwarze Katze müde zu Boden. Ein Schaudern durchlief ihren Körper, als sie tödlich verwundet ihre Augen schloss.

-fin-


End file.
